


proper hospital conduct

by sentichefuoripiove



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Merlex friendship, Not Canon Compliant, Tumblr Prompt, alex is an oblivious idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 08:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentichefuoripiove/pseuds/sentichefuoripiove
Summary: “You’re kidding right?” Jo has stopped giggling, looks incredulous. “I did tell you!”“No you didn’t!”“Yes I did! Last week, I asked you ‘Do you know Meredith and DeLuca are together?’”Alex makes a discovery and he's not ready for it.





	proper hospital conduct

**Author's Note:**

> anonymus asked: _I am rewatching S15 and one of my favorite parts is when Alex catches Schmidt and Niko in hooking up in the ambulance. Can u pls pls pls write a fic where that happens to Merluca. I think it would be fucking hilarious if Alex sees that and also lectures them b/c he is the chief and he has to. love your writing!_

“Last night was fun.”

Meredith jumps up at the sudden sound, and almost smashes into him before realising how close to her he’s actually standing. He’s towering over her, his palm resting on the counter to steady himself, a knowing grin looking down on her still surprised face. 

“Yeah, it was.” She readjusts her lab coat in an effort to look more put together and the gesture makes him laugh, a real laugh filled with amusement at her antics. She notices the way he starts to raise his hand, pulls away before he can run it up her arm. “But if you want it to happen again” she scolds him, taking a step back, trying to put some distance between them before someone sees, “you should learn to control yourself.”

“I thought you didn’t mind going a bit wild” he counters, voice low. Even when he is trying to sound lustful, there’s a hint of amusement in his voice that doesn’t escape her. She hates to admit that _that hint_ , that tiny bit of recklessness and fun, is what does it for her most of the time. 

“Ok, you know what? You can’t do that, we talked about this” she pokes his chest with her finger, really determined to shut him down before the situation gets out of hand.

“I can’t? Maybe you should stop me then, Dr Grey” he takes another step forward, tilting his head to the side, eyes impossibly dark, and he’s again so close that she has to turn her head up to meet his gaze.

In retrospect, she should have probably kept looking at their feet. 

*** 

His lips are impossibly soft. She’s almost mad at herself for giving in so easily, but the second he took her hand and started dragging her toward the on call room she knew she was powerless.

She hasn’t done anything like this in literal years. The last time she did this she was younger, had no kids yet, wore different coloured scrubs. Even when Derek was still alive, at some point they stopped meeting like this in the hospital. Married couples with kids have sex in their own house, not on lumpy mattresses, it’s just common sense.

But Andrew and Meredith are not a married couple with kids, they’re barely dating, he is wearing the _*right*_ coloured scrubs for acting like this, and the best thing is that he makes her feel like she can too. That’s why she didn’t really put up a fight, and why she’s letting him carry her to the nearest bed without as much as a second thought.

He must have realised, somewhere between the nurses’ station and being shirtless on top of her, that actual sex might be pushing it (he’s already surprisingly good at reading her, often seems to know what she is thinking before she has a chance to say it out loud), and he seems content to just kiss her, going between tender and sinful according to the way her body is responding to his touch. She looses herself in the feeling, revels in the impossibly soft lips kissing her jaw, down her neck, the spot on her stomach right under her navel as he lifts her scrubs just enough for him to nip at the soft skin.

She is starting to lose that last remaining bit of resolve that is saying _‘you can’t have sex in an on call room, Meredith’_ , and in the moment she pulls at Andrew’s arms to drag him back up, toward her mouth, the door opens and slams shut again, and there’s another couple, tightly wounded together, lips locked, suddenly sharing their space.

Meredith yelps, pushes Andrew off of her and sits up, knees covering her chest (she’s not even naked, it’s not like it’s necessary, but she suddenly feels extremely exposed). The sound and the commotion startle the newcomers, who disentangle themselves from each other long enough to realise what they walked into.

“Mer?” is the only word Alex manages to spit out, eyes wide and jaw hanging open.

“Alex! What are you doing?”

“What are we doing? What are _you_ doing??” he shouts, clearly still not over his initial shock. He is staring at Andrew like he’s about to jump him.

“We were just- we…” Andrew stammers, tries to pull his shirt back over his head while maintaining eye contact with Alex at the same time.

There’s an awkward moment of silence that seems to go on forever, where everyone looks at each other too embarrassed, scared, or angry to say anything.

Until Jo starts laughing. 

She is laughing hysterically, tears in her eyes, and Alex turns to her like she’s crazy, possibly still a little pissed off.

“Oh, come on, this is funny” she tells him between giggles, “it was bound to happen sometimes, it’s not like they’re being subtle.”

“I’m sorry… What? You knew about this?” Now it’s Jo’s turn to look puzzled. She nods, still chuckling.

“And why didn’t you tell me?” Alex turns his back on Meredith and Andrew to properly question his wife, and it’s just in this moment that Meredith finally realised that _crap, she forgot to tell him_. She exchanges a quick glance with Andrew, who looks so pale she thinks he might faint.

“You’re kidding right?” Jo has stopped giggling, looks incredulous. “I did tell you!”

“No you didn’t!”

“Yes I did! Last week, I asked you _‘Do you know Meredith and DeLuca are together?’_ ”

“That- I thought you meant the OR, they were scheduled for an appy together” he says, in a small voice, lost, and Meredith lets a quiet chuckle escape. At the sound, Alex turns around again, his anger gone, but there’s still something in his eyes that makes her think this is not ok yet.

Meredith opens her mouth to speak, but she is interrupted by the sound of Jo’s pager going off.

“Consult in the pit, I gotta go.” She touches Alex’s arm to get his attention, studies his eyes for a second, “You alright here?” Alex nods, lets Jo kiss him on the cheek before going right back to stare at Meredith’s face. She’s not naked, thankfully, but somehow she still feels like she is.

“You know what Andrew, why won’t you come with me? I bet they can use you downstairs” Jo offers, and Meredith shoots her a thankful look as Andrew gets up from the bed and makes his way to the door, keeping as much distance as possible between himself and Alex, panic still written across his face.

The door closes, and Alex is still standing in the middle of the room, still staring at Meredith, who’s sitting on the bed with crossed legs, her back leaning on the wall.

“What the hell do you think you were doing?” he finally asks, breaking the silence.

“What was I doing? You were coming in here to do the exact same thing!”

“Yeah, well, I am the Chief, I can do what I want” he defends himself, pouting.

“That’s debatable. Wanna go ask Bailey what she thinks of that?”

“I- Well, Jo and I are married” he tries again.

“Maybe that’s not the issue here.”

Alex’s eyes widen in a panic. “Wait, you didn’t- …Did you?”

As soon as she realises what he means, her expression quickly goes to match her best friend’s. “Oh my God, no! Seriously? What the hell is the matter with you!” she shouts at him, and she can see him finally relax with a light chuckle, his shoulders sagging as he steps forward, sits down on the bed beside her.

“If you ever get married on a limb without telling me, I will kick your ass seven ways to Sunday” he tells her, looking at his shoes, “especially if it’s to a freaking resident.”

Meredith laughs, pushes herself off the wall. “Alex…” she pleads with him, and he turns to look at her, “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. It just happened. Well, not ‘just’ as in _today_ , but it’s new.” She can see him study her face, trying to figure out what she’s thinking. “I wanted to make sure it was really happening before making a big deal out of it.”

“You know I wouldn’t have made a big deal out of it if you didn’t want me to.” he states, reassuringly.

“Yeah, I know.”

“Then what? Why couldn’t you just tell me?”

She is silent for a second, searches her brain for the right words to express just how difficult it was for her to let herself try this. “Just…. you know.”

“I know” he replies, quietly.

Again, he seems to relax a bit at her words, and he adjusts himself on the bed until he in lying in it, his head resting on Meredith’s lap. He lets out a long sigh.

“Are you ok?” he tilts his head a little to get a better look at her.

“I’m more than ok. I’m really great” she confesses, smiling down at him.

“Good” he says, “this way I don’t have to feel bad for having to lecture you about proper hospital conduct and the use of on call rooms.”

“Seriously?” she groans, letting her head fall back with a thump on the wall.

“Seriously. This is not acceptable workplace behaviour.”

“I think you’ve been working at the wrong hospital all your life then, my friend.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alex being oblivious to Meredith and Andrew flirting and then dating is my favorite thing the show has ever done and I will never shut up about it. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
